


Был слишком занят

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Был слишком занят

Ночью кладбище было освещено только тусклым светом луны и редких фонарей. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом листвы, раздались гулкие шаги людей. Их сопровождали две вытянутые тени и призраки умерших. Они останавились перед одинокой могилой, спрятанной под ветвями раскидистого дерева.

Братская могила на четверых: в итоге это оказалось не так уж и плохо. На плите не было ни имён, ни дат рождения, только день смерти, броская надпись «Шварц» и общая фотография под стеклом в золотой витиеватой рамке. Скромный молодой японец держал в руках весь мир, у его ног расположились трое взрослых и таких разных мужчин, и всё это на звездном фоне.

— Шульдих, напомни мне, почему мы доверили Наги выбирать фотографию? – Кроуфорд чихнул, разглядывая выражение на лице мужчины в центре и отказываясь признавать в том брюнете себя.

Его компаньон протянул ему носовой платок и пожал плечами:

— Насколько я помню, этим просто некому было заняться.

— Спасибо, — прогнусавил Брэд и высморкался. – И чем таким мы были заняты?

— У тебя болела голова, и весь мир мог отправляться вслед за Старейшинами. Я обмывал нашу кончину. Фарфарелло было откровенно плевать. И потом, у нас нет ни одной общей фотографии, и никто, кроме Наги, не умеет управляться с фотошопом на таком уровне.

Кроуфорд маловразумительно шмыгнул носом:

— Хорошо, а почему никто не посмотрел на результаты его трудов?

Шульдих откровенно улыбнулся, вспоминая события той ночи:

— Ты был слишком занят….

— Чем?

— Мной, — скромно ответил телепат.

Брэд смущенно уткнулся в платок, но через минуту ему пришел в голову другой вопрос:

— Шульдих, а почему ты назначил общую встречу на кладбище в три часа ночи?

— Днем тебя это не смутило.

— Я был очень занят.

— Чем же?

— Тобой, — отрезал Кроуфорд.

Шульдих поправил шарф на шее.

— Ну, это так романтично: мы снова все вместе… прямо как в этой могиле.

— У тебя всегда были странные представления о романтике.

— А кто в этом виноват?


End file.
